implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Svolochy Showdown (season 38) (History of Margovya)
, , , , | director = | previous = | next = Current |}} The thirty-eighth season of long-running Margovyan singing competition (also known as the 2016 season) began broadcast on MNBN on February 8, 2016. Presented by former House Speakers and members and , and paneled by guitarist , actor-producer and former President , and previous grand champion , the competition is on its 16th Final Countdown Week. The series is expected to end on August 13, 2016, expecting a new grand champion to be announced. Personnel and Development On October 1, 2015, less than a month after the 37th season of Svolochy Showdown ended, the show was greenlighted for a thirty-eighth season. Presenters The current presenters for the Svolochy Showdown 2016 were: * * As soon as the production crew started setting up for the 2016 season of the competition, Not So Socialist members Tanya Kalinina and Maria Atolova were approached to host the competition for their fourth year as the show's presenters. On November 15, 2015, both Kalinina and Atolova confirmed to return to the show as the presenters during an interview in the Svetlana Lanuva Show. Panel of Judges The current panel of judges for the 2016 season were: * * * * (*) - selected judge for One Judge Judgment Of the panel of judges of the previous season, only guitarist confirmed to return for the 2016 season as a judge. Former judges and then-Senator declined to return, as both were busy with their political career, the latter preparing to campaign for Vice President. However, on November 22, 2015, in an interview with Svetlana Lanuva, actor-producer and former President confirmed that he will be replacing one of the judges for the 2016 season. A spot is left vacant, until previous grand champion Andrey Laduv agreed that he will be a part of the panel of judges, the first ever Svolochy Showdown alumnus who became part of the panel of judges immediately after being a contestant in the competition. Summary of Competition Auditions From December 2015 to January 2016, a total of 1.5 million aspiring singers auditioned for Svolochy Showdown 2016, a good number of which were presented in TV during the first six weeks of the show's broadcast on MNBN--the rest were uploaded in the Svolochy Showdown website. Nevertheless, each one of those who advanced to One Judge Judgment was broadcasted on TV. Here is the summary of the six-week audition broadcast: (Legend: blue--male; red--female) ;Week 1 (February 8-13, 2016) [note 1] - The first two performances featured in the February 11, 2016 episode, which featured 27-year-old gay aspiring singer Ruslan Laduv, and 18-year-old young woman Irina Olanova, performing 's in separate performances, with the three judges giving a unanimous "no" to Laduv's performance, but a unaninous "yes" to Olanova's, sparked an outrage among the Margovyan LGBT community. In fact, in its March 2016 issue, The Margovyan Rainbow stated that the 'no' of all three judges to the performance of a gay man and their 'yes' to a sexy young woman who performed the same song was "probably the most sexist and homophobic gesture they have ever seen." Gay talk show host even called for a boycott for both the movie and the Real Deal album The Essential Real Deal on national television, which ultimately got his show cancelled by Let's Talk Margovya. Gennady Elemat, who was the chosen judge for the One Judge Judgment, said in an interview on March 18, 2016 that the decision made by the judges on both performances were purely based on a set of criteria pre-determined prior to the start of the series, and has nothing to do with sex or gender orientation. Nonetheless, because of this, Olanova, though getting a unanimous "yes" from the judges (which is usually a guarantee for the next round), wasn't chosen to advance to One Judge Judgment to avoid further controversy. ;Week 2 (February 15-20, 2016) Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)